


Winter Flower

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: When Kim Hongjoong meets Park Seonghwa, a prostitute, he can’t help but fall into the man’s charms.The only thing is...Hongjoong’s already married.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

“I really don’t want to do this,” Hongjoong groans to himself, as he flips through all the rest of the papers he has to fill out. He's the CEO of his mother’s company, Kim Industries, and ever since, he’s been assigned a lot of work, meetings, secretaries, responsibilities, and many other things Hongjoong has forgotten about. He’s been the CEO of Kim Industries for about three years now, and on his journey, he got engaged and married to the ‘love of his life’, Im Nayeon.

Hongjoong does love his wife and looks forward to seeing her every day, but Nayeon can be clingy at times. And sometimes it gets too annoying. 

“Almost done with those papers, hyung?” one of Hongjoong’s co-workers and best friends, Jung Wooyoung, asks, as he stops by the older’s office.

“No,” he frowns, leaning back against his chair, and crossing his arms. “It’s six thirty-three, and I was supposed to be home thirty-three minutes ago. But no, my mother just decided it was a great idea to give me these thirty-three papers to fill out.”

Wooyoung’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Thirty-three?!” 

Hongjoong nods with a sigh, brushing his white hair back. “Yeah, and now I have, like, three hundred thirty-eight messages and missed calls from Nayeon, asking where I am, even though I called her at six to tell her I was going to be late.”

“She’s that clingy?” Wooyoung says, raising an eyebrow.

Hongjoong nods, rubbing his face tiredly. “Well, I have to finish them now, or I’ll never get them done. Are you done, Wooyoung?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I was just stopping by to ask if you wanted to come with me.”

“Where?” Hongjoong questions, a bit intrigued.

“There’s this new strip club that just opened around the block,” Wooyoung says, a bit excitedly. 

“What about San?” Hongjoong reminds.

“W-we’re taking a little break from each other,” Wooyoung explains, and Hongjoong’s eyes widen at that. San and Wooyoung are inseparable. They can’t be away from each other for even one minute. To others, they look clingy, but that’s how San and Wooyoung are. It isn’t normal for them to _not_ be clingy.

“What happened?” Hongjoong asks.

“We got into this huge stupid fight, and we said some words we didn’t mean, and he’s currently staying over at Mingi’s and Yunho’s house,” Wooyoung sighs. “Earlier, I just decided to go to the strip club to take my mind off things.”

“You better fix things, Jung,” Hongjoong warns.

“It-”

“I know it was.” Hongjoong gives Wooyoung a stern look. “You better apologize to San, or I’ll whoop your ass, too.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever. So you coming or not?”

“Obviously not. I still need to finish these papers.”

Wooyoung lets a loud groan. “Come on, hyung. Come with me. It’s been forever since we last hung out, and I’m starting to weirdly miss hanging out with you.”

“Rude.” 

The corner of Wooyoung’s raise into a small smirk. “Just come with me. You’re always working and never take a small break. You always stay until at least three in the morning, and that’s only if I remind you to go home.”

Hongjoong opens his mouth to deny what Wooyoung said but then realizes that the younger is right. Hongjoong never takes breaks, not even small ones, and is always working. People have to bring food in his office, or else he won’t eat at all. He never goes out to have fun, and always works. _But what about the papers? Eh, fuck it. Mom won’t even notice since she’s not here._

“Fine, let’s go,” he finally gives in. “But you’re apologizing to San after.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wooyoung is too excited to actually complain. He grabs Hongjoong’s arm and starts leading the older toward the elevator. Hongjoong glares at Wooyoung but lets himself be dragged. They get inside the elevator, and Wooyoung starts ranting about how much fun they’ll be having. Hongjoong half pays attention to him, and half doesn’t. A few minutes later, they walk out of the building, and Wooyoung drags Hongjoong toward his car. They both get in, and Wooyoung turns his car on.

“Is the place near?” Hongjoong asks as Wooyoung starts driving.

The silver-haired male nods. “It’s, like, eleven minutes walking, but, like, five driving.”

Hongjoong nods this time and looks out the window, as Wooyoung drives them toward the strip club. As said, five minutes later they arrive, but once Hongjoong gets out of the car, he shivers, letting out a puff of air, and seeing his breath in the wind. He glares at Wooyoung.

“You were too excited to remember that it’s, like, fifty degrees outside, didn’t you?” Hongjoong scolds, and Wooyoung smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “It’s going to be warm in the strip club, anyway. They have a heater.”

“They better,” Hongjoong grumbles, as he and Wooyoung hurriedly walk toward the entrance. They show the guards outside their IDs, and the two let them in, opening the doors for them. Wooyoung is right—there _i_ _s_ a heater inside the strip club. Hongjoong lets out a sigh of relief, immediately feeling warm.

“Ooh, we arrived on time,” Wooyoung notes, as he looked at the clock; six fifty-four p.m. “Every Wednesday at six fifty-five, these two really hot strippers come out, and they put on a show for the customers. It’s rumored they’re both prostitutes, too. Come on, let’s sit over there.”

Hongjoong lets Wooyoung drag them toward an empty seat, and Wooyoung orders them drinks. Hongjoong looks around the club, noticing strippers dancing here and there, men putting money in their short skirts or shorts, some people getting a lap dance, and others just drinking at the bar, whilst enjoying some of the strippers. Hongjoong shakes his head. He can’t believe how men can be so filthy, touch innocent people, and give them money. 

Suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts, the lights start to change, pink, red, and black lights floating around the room, sexier music starting to play. Men around them start to cheer, and Wooyoung even lets out a ‘whoo!’ Hongjoong shakes his head, wondering why he even agreed to go with Wooyoung.

A second later, the red velvet curtains open, and Hongjoong looks up, his eyes widening, as he sees probably the two hottest people he has ever laid eyes on. The one on the right has blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket, a matching crop top, black leather shorts, and black combat boots. The one on the left has raven hair, wearing white lace gloves, a white plaid skimpy skirt, a thick choker with a leash around his neck, and black over the knee boots.

“Gentlemen, please welcome Mars and Speaker to the stage tonight!” the announcer declares, and everyone, except Hongjoong, cheers, clapping and whooping.

Mars and Speaker sashay onto the stage, their right hands on their right hips. There are poles on the stage, and they start on the poles, grinding on them, and climbing on them, before sliding down sexily, keeping eye contact with everyone in the crowd.

Hongjoong, though, only keeps his eyes on the raven-haired one, loving how sensually he's moving. Mars and Speaker get off the stage and head toward random men in the crowd. Speaker heads toward a man, who looks as if he is in his forties, and gives him a lap dance, the man keeping his hands on Speaker’s hips. Mars skims the crowd for someone and locks eyes with Hongjoong. A smirk crawls onto his face, and Mars walks over toward Hongjoong. Wooyoung notices, and he yells, “Yes, hyung!” Hongjoong flushes in embarrassment, and Mars climbs on his lap, straddling him.

“What’s your name, cutie?” Mars speaks in a soft voice that's filled with honey, letting his index finger slide underneath Hongjoong’s chin, and tilt it up, so the two can meet eyes.

“H-Hongjoong,” he replies, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“That’s a nice name,” Mars compliments, and he grinds down on Hongjoong’s crotch, making the male release a moan. Loving the response he gets, Mars continues grinding down on Hongjoong’s crotch, and Hongjoong forgets about everything else: his job, Wooyoung, who is sitting next to him, his problems, and most importantly...his wife.

Mars sets his soft pale hands against Hongjoong’s chest, grinding down on the male’s lap. Hongjoong loves every second of it, even though he knows he shouldn’t. He's just glad the club is dark, so no one can recognize his face. 

A minute later, the song that is playing ends, and Mars grinds one last time on Hongjoong’s lap, before getting off him, sending him a smirk. “See you later, cutie. Your lap was very warm.”

Mars sexily walks away, swaying his hips that make the men he passes by let out a wolf whistle. He and his blonde partner get up on the stage again, link hands, and bow. Everyone in the crowd starts clapping, cheering, and whooping. Mars and Speaker get back up, smiling at the crowd, before going back inside the curtains.

\--

“You were so lucky, hyung,” Wooyoung says, as he and Hongjoong walk back toward his car. “Everyone who goes to that strip club would do _anything_ to have Mars or Speaker give them a lap dance.”

Hongjoong nods, not really paying attention to Wooyoung. Hongjoong can still feel Mars’s pale soft hands on him, and the lingering warm touch he left. He's glad his boner had gone away before he and Wooyoung left the club. But what he's relieved about the most is that no one recognized him.

“But now that I went to the club with you,” he finally speaks up, sending Wooyoung a small smirk, “you have to go fix things with San.”

Wooyoung lets out a small groan. “Hyung...”

“You promised.”

Wooyoung pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Hongjoong sends Wooyoung a cheeky smile. “You love me.”

“Sadly.”

\--

“Thanks for taking some stress off my shoulders,” Hongjoong says, as he unbuckles himself. “Remember, fix things with San. I’ll be calling him tomorrow, and if he says you haven’t, I’m going to whoop your ass, Jung.”

The silver-haired male rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Bye, hyung.”

“Bye.” Hongjoong waves and Wooyoung smiles at him, before driving away. Hongjoong shakes his head, getting out his keys, and unlocking his car. He thinks about going back inside the building to finish the papers, but he decides not to since he does need a break. Besides, it’d be good to finally see Nayeon tonight. Or not.

Speaking of which, Hongjoong realizes he didn’t think of Nayeon when Mars was giving him a lap dance. She didn’t even cross his mind. Speaking of the devil, Hongjoong’s phone starts ringing.

Hongjoong answers the call. “Hello?” 

“Hey, babe,” Nayeon greets. “Are you still at work?”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong lies. “Why?”

Nayeon lets out a small whine. “Why can’t you come home soon? I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Hongjoong doesn’t know if he's lying or not.

“Please come home soon,” Nayeon pleads.

“Okay,” Hongjoong says. “See you in a few, Nayeon.”

“Bye...”

Hongjoong ends the call, shaking his head. He turns the volume of the radio up, listening to the music, as he drives back to the house he shares with Nayeon. Once he gets there, he parks in the driveway, and gets out, locking the car behind him. He walks toward the front door and takes out his keys to unlock it. He walks inside, as he pushes the door open, noticing Nayeon in the living room. She turns around once she hears the door open, her eyes lighting up.

“Babe!” she squeals, running over toward Hongjoong.

“Hey,” he greets, catching her in his arms. 

“I thought you said you were still at work,” she says, as she pulls away.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Hongjoong explains, setting Nayeon down on the floor, but keeping his arms around her waist still.

Nayeon smiles, and she gets on her tippy toes to press a kiss against Hongjoong’s lips. “I loved your surprise. Hungry?”

Hongjoong nods and Nayeon smiles, pulling him toward the kitchen.

\--

That night, as Hongjoong lays in bed, kissing Nayeon, he can’t help but picture Mars’s face instead of Nayeon’s. He tries to blink his face away, but he comes back, taunting him. Hongjoong suddenly pulls away, making Nayeon look at him in confusion, as she straddles him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“N-nothing,” Hongjoong replies, giving her a small fake smile. “I-I’m just tired.”

“I’m sure I can take your mind off things,” she says sultrily, grazing her fingers teasingly down Hongjoong’s chest.

Hongjoong wants to deny, but he knows he’d feel bad about it later, especially since Nayeon is eager to do so. So instead, Hongjoong nods, and Nayeon smirks, pulling down Hongjoong’s pajama pants, and his boxers. As she starts working, Hongjoong doesn’t really feel anything. His mind keeps thinking about Mars, and how he felt so right in Hongjoong’s lap. 

\--

“Hey- Woah, hyung, are you alright?” Wooyoung says, as he notices Hongjoong walking inside their designated floor.

Hongjoong shakes his head, letting out a yawn. “Nope. I couldn’t sleep, because of your ass.”

“W-what did I do?”

“You dragged me to that stupid club, and I couldn’t stop thinking about Mars,” Hongjoong grumbles, as he hurriedly walks toward his office. Wooyoung follows behind him. Once they're both inside, Hongjoong closes the door, making sure no one is looking at them and shutting the blinds. “Last night, Nayeon sucked me off, but it took me, like, four minutes to get hard, and that’s only because I imagined that it was Mars sucking me off. Then after that, when Nayeon went to sleep right next to me, I couldn’t help but feel guilty that I imagined Mars’s face instead of hers.”

“Damn, hyung,” Wooyoung mutters. “I’m sorry.”

“I would say it’s fine, but it’s not,” Hongjoong says, as he sits down on his chair. “I accept your apology- Wait, before I do, please tell me you fixed things up with San.”

“I did,” Wooyoung says. “Why do you think I’m so happy today?”

Hongjoong shrugs. “You’re always happy, so I can’t really tell the difference.”

“Well, I did. You can even call San to make sure.”

“I’ll do it later.” Hongjoong yawns. “Now can you please get me coffee, before I fall asleep?”

“On it,” Wooyoung assures before he flees out of the office.

“Thank you,” Hongjoong mumbles, setting his head down on his desk.

\--

Later that day, Hongjoong is at a convenience store near his mother’s company. He's planning on buying some ramen and coffee since the building ran out of them. He pulls the door of the store open, the little bell on top ringing.

“Good evening, sir,” one of the workers greet, and Hongjoong sends her a small smile, heading toward the ramen section. He grabs around six cups, and prepares only one, putting hot water in it, and letting it boil. As he lets it cook, he walks toward the other side of the store and starts looking for coffee bags he likes. As he looks, someone new enters the shop, but Hongjoong doesn’t care enough to see who it is. As he grabs one coffee bag, he hears the person who entered the store speak up: “Whose ramen cup is that?”

Hongjoong’s eyes widen, as he recognizes the voice. _No, that can’t be... Hongjoong, you’re just sleep-deprived._ “That’s mine.”

The male turns toward him, and indeed, it is Mars. Mars from the strip club, who had given Hongjoong a very good, a million out of ten, lap dance, and is apparently also a prostitute, according to Wooyoung.

“Oh.” A smirk spreads across Mars’s face, and he crosses his arms. “It’s you again.”

“Y-yeah.” Hongjoong nods, now noticing that Mars is just dressed in a plain hoodie and sweatpants.

(in hongjoong’s opinion, mars looks better like this, but he did look _hot_ in what he was wearing the last night.)

“This is yours?” Mars points toward the ramen cup that still isn’t boiling, and Hongjoong nods, wishing the cup would just magically be ready. “Alright. I just needed to know, because I wanted to cook mine.” Hongjoong nods again, not wanting to say anything. “So...I didn’t get to learn your name the other day,” he says, leaning against the counter, trying to make some light conversation with Hongjoong.

“Well, you were pretty busy grinding down on my lap, and I was busy feeling too good and awkward," he says, which makes Mars let out a small chuckle. “But my name’s Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong.”

Mars’s eyes widen. _“The_ Kim Hongjoong? As in the son of Kim Yu-jin?!”

Hongjoong nods again, looking around nervously. “Yeah, but please don’t say it too loud. I don’t want anyone overhearing.”

Mars clears his throat. “Right, sorry. I just can’t believe I gave a _lap dance_ to the son of Kim Yu-jin.”

“A lot of people don’t really expect things when they first meet me,” Hongjoong chuckles. “For example, how ‘short’ I am.”

“You are pretty short,” Mars notices, as he looks Hongjoong up and down, making the white-haired male frown. “But not that short.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Gee, thanks. Anyway, you didn’t tell me your name.”

Mars nervously chuckles. “Right. Hey, your ramen is done.”

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow, looking at his ramen. Indeed, it is done, so he takes it off the water boiler thing. He grabs some chopsticks, and turns around, expecting to see Mars still there, but the male is already out the door, the little bell ringing. Hongjoong lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

\--

“You sure you don’t want to come, hyung?” Wooyoung asks as he walks inside Hongjoong’s office. “You’ve been working pretty hard lately. You deserve a break.”

“Wooyoung, I’m sure,” he repeats for the nth time, not looking up. “I need to finish this. I promise to text or call you if it’s already three a.m., and I’m still here.”

Wooyoung looks at Hongjoong unsurely. “Okay... You better, hyung, or I will never forgive you.” Hongjoong nods, seeming really interested in what he's working on. Wooyoung lets out a sigh, heading toward the door. “See you tomorrow, hyung.” 

“Bye, Wooyoung.”

The silver-haired male walks out, closing the door behind him. Hongjoong continues working. The minutes pass by, and, before Hongjoong knows it, it's already one in the morning. He lets out a sigh, leaning back against his chair. His stomach grumbles, and he's thirsty. He craves ramen and coffee again, but he knows he should stop eating it since that’s what he’s been eating for the last day.

_Eh, fuck it._

Hongjoong gets up, grabbing his coat, and walks out of his office. He walks inside the elevator and gets out of the building a few minutes later. The convenience store is only four minutes away, so the walk there won’t take long. Once he gets there, Hongjoong buys the ramen and coffee, before leaving the shop. As he walks back toward the building, he suddenly hears a familiar voice saying, “Leave me alone.”

Hongjoong is a bit intrigued, but he shakes it off, convincing himself he's just sleep-deprived. He continues walking but stops when he hears a low groan. He rushes toward where he heard it and sees Mars being cornered by three other guys. Hongjoong can take them out easily if they try attacking him. The karate lessons he learned from San would come in handy now.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Hongjoong calls out, as he runs toward Mars’s aid. 

One of the guys turns around, smirking. “Yeah? What are you going to do about it, _shortie_?”

Hongjoong glares at the guy, and punches him hard straight across the face, sending him to the floor. “That’s what I’m going to do about it.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” the second guy spits, as he towers over Hongjoong.

“I’m Kim Hongjoong, that’s who I think I am,” he snarls, before kicking the guy where the sun doesn’t shine. Before the third guy can even move a muscle, Hongjoong is already kicking the back of his knee, and elbowing his head, sending him to the ground. The first guy tries to get up, but Hongjoong kicks his knee, making him howl out in pain. Hongjoong glares at them before he quickly rushes over toward Mars’s side. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he says softly, gently grabbing Mars’s wrist.

Mars nods, and Hongjoong feels how cold his skin is and his shivering. Hongjoong curses under his breath and is quick to take off his coat, putting it over Mars’s shoulders. Before the ravenette can complain, Hongjoong continues pulling him toward his car, but curses when he realizes he forgot his keys in his office.

“Think you can wait for me here?” he asks, as he looks at Mars. “If those guys catch up, just make the alarm of my car go off. I’ll be down here as quick as I can.” Mars nods, and Hongjoong quickly runs inside the building. The elevator would take too long, so he takes the stairs. He runs up seven flights of stairs and walks toward his office. He grabs the keys off his desk and takes a small break. Being short has its advantages, but he does get tired. He runs back down the stairs, and back into the garage of the building, seeing Mars still there. Hongjoong sighs in relief and is quick to rush over toward Mars. “Let’s go,” he tells him, unlocking the car.

Mars nods again, still a bit shaken, and gets inside the passenger’s side. Hongjoong closes the door behind him. Hongjoong jogs toward the driver’s side, and opens the door, getting inside. He turns on the car and hurriedly puts his seat belt on. He shifts the gear to reverse, gets out of the parking spot, shifts the gear to drive, and starts driving toward his house.

\--

“Come on, let’s go,” he says softly, as he parks in the driveway of his house. Hongjoong is glad Nayeon is out on a business trip for a week. She barely left yesterday, so she won't return until next week. Mars nods, getting out of the car. Hongjoong softly grabs his wrist again, leading him toward the front door. Hongjoong unlocks the front door, and pulls Mars inside, closing the door behind him. “D-do you need anything?” 

Mars seems to finally break out of his trance, looking at Hongjoong. “Y-yeah. C-can I shower?”

The younger nods. “Yeah. Let me just get you some clothes that you can wear. Follow me.”

Mars doesn’t do or say anything, and follows behind Hongjoong, as he leads Mars toward the bathroom. He drops him off at the bathroom and tells him he'd be right back to get his clothes. Mars nods again, and Hongjoong leaves. He's quick to grab his most comfortable pajama pair, warm socks, and a pair of slippers, before heading back toward Mars. He hands the clothes to the male, and he mutters a thank you, walking inside the bathroom.

Hongjoong walks back downstairs and decides he can make Mars some tea to calm him down.

\--

Around twelve minutes later, Hongjoong hears the shower turn off, and seven minutes later, Mars walks downstairs, his raven hair damp, wearing the clothes and slippers Hongjoong gave him. 

“Here, I made you some tea,” Hongjoong says, as he motions toward the cup in front of him across the kitchen island.

“Thank you,” Mars lets out softly, sitting down on the chair. His fingers touch the cup, and he's greeted with warmth, making him sigh in relief. Today’s weather just happens to be forty degrees, and Mars was stupid enough to not bring a jacket or anything warm to cover himself with. 

“So...want to explain why those three guys were about to attack you?” Hongjoong asks after a few minutes of silence, placing his cup down.

Mars stares down at his cup, seeing his reflection in the tea, and noticing the bags under his eyes. “Th-the rumors about me...being a prostitute are true.”

“Oh...” is what Hongjoong lets out. Stupidly. He internally smacks himself.

Mars nods sadly. “I do work at B’s Strip Club, but they don’t pay me enough. I have many debts I have to pay back, and my friend, the blonde that was with me, suggested that I also became a prostitute. I denied, but the more I thought about it, and the more debts that came up, I realized I had no choice. I made men pay me, so they could fuck me. Those three guys just happened to want to have sex with me, but I didn’t want to since they didn’t have enough money. They started harassing me, and I’m sure they would’ve raped me if you hadn’t shown up. Th-thank you, by the way.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Hongjoong replies, still trying to digest everything that Mars is saying. “You should’ve fought back, though. Don’t give in that easily.”

“I-I was scared,” he admits, clenching the pajama pants with his fists, as tears spring into his eyes. “I-I was too scared to do anything. S-still am. H-hell, you could even try to rape me right now, a-and I would let you.”

Hongjoong sighs. “Well, are you hungry? I can make you some food. But just to warn you, I’m not that great of a cook. I do have some ramen, though.”

Mars smiles. “Ramen sounds nice. Please.”

Hongjoong nods, getting up. He starts preparing Mars a cup of ramen, and whilst he works, Mars stares at him, love in his eyes. Hongjoong seems like the most perfect husband you could ever ask for. Mars’s surprised that Hongjoong doesn’t even at least have a partner. But that’s when he realizes that he's thinking about _Kim Hongjoong_. When the male got married, it was all over the news. He got married to a beautiful raven-haired woman named Im Nayeon. She is one lucky woman.

“Here you go,” Hongjoong says, placing down the cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks in front of Mars. 

“Thank you.” The older gives Hongjoong a small smile, and the white-haired male nods, deciding to have some ramen as well. “Hongjoong?” he speaks up after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“...My real name is Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mingi, I have a big fucking problem,” Seonghwa tells the younger, as soon as he picks up the phone.

“Please don’t tell me you killed someone.” 

“I didn’t. The problem I have right now is bigger than that.”

“What?”

“I just had sex with Kim Hongjoong.” Mingi doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Seonghwa's concerned that the raven-haired male with aqua green ends has hanged up. Seonghwa checks the screen, but Mingi is still there. “Mingi?”

 _“You slept with_ the _Kim Hongjoong, hyung?!?!”  
_

“Yeah...”

“When? How? What? Why?”

“I-I’ll explain,” Seonghwa assures. “Where are you?”

“Yunho and I were about to go out, but this is more important. I’ll come pick you up. Where are you?”

“I’m...near the Seoul train station,” Seonghwa replies, as he looks around his surroundings.

“Wait for me there. Don’t move,” Mingi orders before he hangs up.

Seonghwa sighs, placing his cheap phone down. He shivers from the cold, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try to warm himself up. It's the next day, and ironically, it is thirty degrees: ten degrees colder than yesterday. The only thing Seonghwa is wearing is an oversized short-sleeved shirt and the pants he was wearing yesterday. The oversized shirt comes from Hongjoong, but that's what Seonghwa happened to be wearing when he woke up.

Around sixteen minutes later spent in the harsh cold, Mingi’s car pulls up, and Seonghwa is quick to get inside, sure his lips are a bit blue.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Mingi apologizes, as he turns the heater all the way up, starting to drive again. He reaches toward the backseat, grabbing a blanket, and handing it to Seonghwa. The raven-haired male thanks him, quickly wrapping it around himself.

“I-it’s fine,” he assures, even though his shivering and slightly blue lips say so otherwise. “I-is Yunho home, too?”

Mingi nods, paying his attention back to the road. “Yeah. Why were you out in the cold? You could’ve at least brought a sweater.”

“I-I would’ve been stealing from Hongjoong if I d-did,” Seonghwa says pointedly. “I woke up before he did, and I didn’t want to wake him up.”

“You better explain everything once we get to mine and Yunho’s house,” Mingi demands, and Seonghwa nods, burying himself deeper in the blanket.

\--

Twenty-two minutes later, Mingi stops in front of his and Yunho’s house, parking and turning off the car. He and Seonghwa unbuckle themselves, and Mingi is quick to pull Seonghwa toward the front door, opening it and pulling them inside.

“Seonghwa-hyung,” Yunho’s familiar voice says, his tone happy. “Nice to see you again.”

“L-likewise, Yunho.” Seonghwa smiles, as he hugs the younger back, enjoying the body heat that’s coming from him.

“I’ll get you some warm clothes,” he says, before walking away.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Mingi adds, walking toward the kitchen.

“Th-thank you.” Seonghwa sits down on a chair at the dining table, wincing once his ass hits the chair. Mingi shoots him a concerned look, but Seonghwa just gives him an assuring smile. Mingi doesn’t seem like he believes Seonghwa, but he continues working on the tea.

“Here you go,” Yunho says, as he comes back, a pair of clothes in his hands. “Go change in the bathroom.”

“Th-thanks, Yunho,” Seonghwa says, as he grabs the clothes. He walks toward the bathroom and closes the door. He takes off the warm blanket, and undresses, putting his clothes on the sink. He knows the pair of clothes come from Yunho, so they fit him a bit big. He pulls on the warm hoodie, the sweatpants, the warm fuzzy socks, and the slippers. He immediately feels warmer, and walks back outside, seeing Mingi and Yunho sitting at the dining table, a cup of tea in front of the chair Seonghwa was sitting in.

“Th-thanks for the tea, Mingi,” he tells him, as he takes a careful sip of the liquid.

Mingi nods. “Can you explain to us what happened now? How come you met _the_ Kim Hongjoong, and had _sex_ with him?”

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, looking at Yunho and Mingi. They both look at him expectantly, and he lets out a soft sigh before he starts explaining how he met Hongjoong, got to know the male’s name, realized he gave a lap dance to the son of Kim Yu-jin, Hongjoong rescued him from three creeps and took him to his house, so he could shower, and feel safer. Then the critical part came: how Hongjoong and Seonghwa happened to have sex.

_“...My real name is Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.”_

_Hongjoong turned around, seeming a bit surprised. Seonghwa knew Hongjoong has heard the name before; Seonghwa was a well-known prostitute and stripper. People knew him more by ‘Mars’, but he also used his real name._

_“Oh,” Hongjoong let out, and he continued working on his ramen._

_Seonghwa was a bit disappointed with the response he got, but what did he expect? Hongjoong probably thought he was a filthy slut, who spreads his legs for anyone. Seonghwa let out a sad sigh and took another small sip of his tea. “So...where’s your wife?”_

_“She’s out on a business trip,” Hongjoong replied shortly._

_Seonghwa nodded. “When will she be back?”_

_“Next week.”_

_Seonghwa nodded again. He looked at his ramen and the vapor that came out of it, disappearing in the air. He finally grabbed his chopsticks and began eating. Hongjoong soon joined him two minutes later and began eating as well. An awkward silence surrounded them, the only sound in the room being the sound of their chopsticks and their chewing. Hongjoong was done first, and when he realized Seonghwa wasn’t done yet, he gave him a concerned look._

_“Are you not going to eat?” Hongjoong asked._

_“It’s still a bit hot,” Seonghwa lied. The ramen was warm now, if not, a bit cold. He just couldn’t find the power to eat, when the silence between him and Hongjoong was awkward._

_“So...do you have any siblings or family members that live here?” he said, trying to make some light conversation._

_“My parents live in Jinju-si, but I don’t really talk to them,” Seonghwa replied quietly, grabbing his chopsticks again._ _Hongjoong nodded, having an idea of why Seonghwa and his parents didn’t talk much._ _“Do you have any kids?”_

_Hongjoong let out a small laugh. “No. I probably won’t in the near future, either. My wife and I haven’t really talked about having kids.” That was a lie. Nayeon talked about wanting kids, but Hongjoong didn’t know if he wanted any. He loved babies, but he would be too busy to spend any time with his kids if he became a dad._

_“You and your wife would have some pretty babies,” Seonghwa chuckled, and he internally cringed at himself for saying that._

_“Thanks.” It seemed as if Hongjoong didn’t mind, though, smiling at Seonghwa._

_The ravenette nodded. “Th-thanks again for everything, Hongjoong. I-I don’t have anything with me right now to repay you, but I promise I will soon.”_

_“You don’t have to,” Hongjoong quickly assured, and Seonghwa looked at him surprised. "You were about to be_ raped _, and because of that, you don’t need to pay me back.”_

_“But-”_

_“I insist,” Hongjoong cut off. “Besides you already did when you told me your real name.”_

_Seonghwa still wasn’t that sure, but he nodded slowly. He continued eating, and a minute later, he was done. He threw his cup away and was quick to wash his chopsticks, even though Hongjoong told him not to. Seonghwa just said, “I insist,” and Hongjoong shook his head playfully. Later, the two found themselves on the couch, watching_ Home Alone 2 _, a bowl of popcorn in between them. They continued watching the movie, eating the popcorn when suddenly their fingers brushed against each other. Seonghwa felt his face turn warm, and he muttered an apology, pulling his hand away. Hongjoong just assured it was okay before grabbing more popcorn. The popcorn was soon finished, and Hongjoong was the first to notice._

_“The popcorn’s done,” he told Seonghwa. “Do you want more?”_

_Seonghwa nodded. “Please.”_ _Hongjoong nodded this time, and got up, walking toward the kitchen. He placed a new popcorn bag in the microwave, and when he closed the door, Seonghwa came into the kitchen._ _“Can I have a glass of water?”_

_“Of course,” Hongjoong replied, and he grabbed a cup. He walked toward the water, but Seonghwa stopped him, lightly grabbing his arm._

_“I’ll serve myself,” Seonghwa assured, but Hongjoong shook his head._

_“No. You’re my guest. Go sit down, Seonghwa.”_

_“I insist, though.”_

_“Seonghwa.”_

_“Hongjoong.”_

_“It’d be rude of me if I let you, my guest, serve yourself. Go sit down, and I’ll bring your water to you.”_

_“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa whined. “Just let me serve myself. It’s not like I’m going to die if I do.”_

_“You can,” Hongjoong pointed out._

_“Just give me the cup, you sexy stubborn person.”_

_Once those words came out of Seonghwa’s mouth, he let out a gasp, his eyes widening, as he was quick to cover his mouth. Hongjoong seemed surprised, too, but was quick to place the cup down, take Seonghwa’s hand away from his mouth, and slam their lips together. Seonghwa was surprised—he was kissing_ Kim Hongjoong _,_ _for god’s sake—but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. He knew Hongjoong was married, and probably had a loyal wife, but still._

_“H-Hongjoong, we shouldn’t,” Seonghwa whispered, as Hongjoong pulled away to start kissing down his neck. Despite his words, Seonghwa didn’t do anything to pull Hongjoong away. “Y-your wife.”_

_“She won’t find out,” he muttered against Seonghwa’s soft skin, placing a hickey there. “I’ll make sure of it.”_

_Seonghwa opened his mouth to complain more, but instead, let out a moan when Hongjoong sucked a certain spot between his neck and shoulder. Hongjoong made Seonghwa walk backward, the back of Seonghwa’s knees hitting the couch a few seconds later, making him fall on his back. Hongjoong climbed on top of him, and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. He kissed down Seonghwa’s chest, placing hickeys in random spots, but Seonghwa would be able to see them later. Hongjoong soon reached Seonghwa’s pants, and he was quick to pull them down-_

“Okay, I think we get it now,” Yunho interrupts before Seonghwa can continue, and describe how he got dicked down by Hongjoong.

“So...was it good?” Mingi asks, a smug look on his face. “Was his dick big?”

“Mingi!”

“I’m sure Hongjoong’s dick would never replace yours, babe,” Mingi tells Yunho, as he places a kiss on the older’s lips, “but I still want to know.”

Seonghwa turns a light shade of red, averting eye contact with the younger two. “If you meant if the sex was good, then it was amazing. I’m currently having trouble sitting down right now. And yes, his dick was big.”

Mingi squeals and he hugs Seonghwa. “Congrats, hyung!”

“Why are you congratulating me?” he questions.

“Because you finally had sex with someone you actually liked,” Mingi explains. “Wait, did Hongjoong pay you to have sex?”

Seonghwa shakes his head.

“We’re forgetting something here,” Yunho speaks up, bringing them back to their original subject. “Hongjoong’s a well-known CEO, his mom is Kim Yu-jin, one of the most powerful women here in South Korea, and he’s _married_. He basically cheated on his wife with you, Seonghwa-hyung.”

“I know,” he frowns. “I tried to stop him, but I only tried twice, and we were both too in the moment to remember. Besides, he said his wife wouldn’t find out.”

“That’s what they all say, and the wives always end up finding out,” Mingi says pointedly.

“Don’t you think I know that, Mingi?” Seonghwa groans. “Once she finds out, she’s going to kick my ass, and after she does that, she’s going to send my ass to jail. Who knows what Yu-jin will do.”

“Well, what can you do right now is never see Hongjoong again,” Yunho suggests. “Stay away from him, and maybe he’ll forget about you.”

“What if I don’t want him to forget me?”

\--

At nine-o-nine in the morning, Hongjoong wakes up. He's in his bedroom, the space next to him empty, and naked. He remembers what happened last night, and he would be lying if he said he wished it didn’t happen. Having sex with Seonghwa is probably the most amazing feeling Hongjoong has ever felt. He would prefer having sex with Seonghwa than with Nayeon any day.

Speaking of which, Hongjoong curses under his breath multiple times, as he realizes that he _cheated_ on Nayeon, _his wife_. 

“Oh, fuck. What the fuck did I do?” he curses to himself, slapping his forehead. Suddenly, Hongjoong's phone starts ringing, and he grabs his jeans from the floor, picking them up, and grabbing his phone from one of the pockets. He checks the caller ID and sees that it is Wooyoung who's calling him. Hongjoong quickly answers the phone: “Wooyoung.”

“Good morning to you, too, hyung,” he says sarcastically. “What’s up?”

“Are you and San home?” Hongjoong asks.

“San is,” Wooyoung replies. “I’m at work. It’s Thursday, remember?”

“You have the day off,” Hongjoong allows, as he quickly gets out of his bed, heading toward the bathroom. “Call San, and tell him I’m going over to your guys’ house. I have some important news to tell you two.”

“Ooh, finally some good tea,” Wooyoung cheers, making Hongjoong roll his eyes at him. “I’ll go home, then. Thanks, hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\--

_“Oh my god, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa moaned, as the younger pounded in and out of him, his hands fisting the bedsheets._

_Hongjoong smirked, gripping Seonghwa’s hips, digging his fingernails into the soft skin. “Call out my name, baby boy. Make sure everyone knows who fucks you so well.”_

_Seonghwa let out a louder moan at Hongjoong’s words, pulling him down into a heated kiss. When the two pulled away, Hongjoong was quick to suck a hickey onto Seonghwa’s collarbone, hitting his sweet spot over and over again._

_“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa drawled out, the white-haired male loving the way his name rolled of Seongwha’s tongue so sexily._

_“You feel so tight and warm, baby boy,” Hongjoong rasped in Seonghwa’s ear, licking the shell._

Hongjoong shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of what happened last night. He sighs, turning off his car, and getting out. He walks toward the front door of San’s and Wooyoung’s house, ringing the doorbell. Wooyoung is already here, so he's the one that opens the door, smiling at Hongjoong.

“Hey, hyung,” Wooyoung greets. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Hongjoong smiles at Wooyoung, as he walks inside, closing the door behind him. Wooyoung leads him toward the living room, motioning for him to sit down. “Where’s San?” 

“He’s changing,” Wooyoung explains, and Hongjoong nods, running his hands up and down up his thighs nervously. Wooyoung notices, and he raises an eyebrow. “You okay, hyung?”

“I-I’m fine,” Hongjoong lies. 

Wooyoung gives Hongjoong a concerned look but doesn’t say anything else. A few seconds later, San comes down the stairs, a smile on his face, as he notices Hongjoong.

“Hey, hyung,” San addresses, as he arrives in the living room. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine,” Hongjoong lies again, giving San a small smile. “You?”

“Good as well. Thanks,” he replies. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Hongjoong takes a deep breath. “I slept with someone, and cheated on Nayeon.”

It takes a few seconds for San and Wooyoung to process what Hongjoong said, but once they do, their eyes widen, and they look at Hongjoong in surprise.

_“What?!”_

“I know,” he groans, putting his face in his hands. “It was very stupid of me, and I wish I never did it.”

“W-who was it with?” Wooyoung asks.

“With Mars,” Hongjoong mutters.

“The _stripper_?!” San exclaims.

Hongjoong and Wooyoung look at San in surprise. “Y-you know who Mars is?” 

San rolls his eyes. “Duh. I don’t live under a rock. H-how come you slept with Mars, hyung?”

Hongjoong explains everything: how he and Wooyoung went to the strip club, Mars gave him a lap dance, they met again a few days later, Hongjoong saved Mars from getting raped, he took him in, and they had sex.

(skipping the details, obviously.)

Once Hongjoong is done explaining, San and Wooyoung look surprised.

“Damn,” Wooyoung is the first one to speak up. “Was it good, though?”

San gives his boyfriend a disapproving look. “Wooyoung.”

“What?” he says innocently. “I want to know.”

“It was _amazing,”_ Hongjoong says. “I’d prefer having sex with Mars over sex with Nayeon any day.”

“TMI, hyung,” San mutters.

“Sorry.” Hongjoong sheepishly smiles, but then, he lets out a groan. “What am I supposed to do, guys? I _cheated_ on Nayeon. My mom’s going to kill me.”

“She's going to kill Mars, too,” Wooyoung says. “You know how your mom is.”

“But why do you care so much?” San asks. “I thought you and Nayeon had an arranged marriage. You told us you never felt anything for her.”

“I don’t,” Hongjoong agrees. “It’s my mom I’m worried about. If she finds out, she’ll whoop my ass, and send Mars to jail for having sex with me. Who knows what else she’ll do. Damn it, I am so stupid. Why didn’t I think about this, before fucking Mars?”

“You’re stupid, that’s why,” Wooyoung says.

“I am,” Hongjoong concurs.

“Who says your mom has to find out, though?” San says pointedly. “Just keep your mouth quiet, and pretend as if nothing happened. Never bring Mars up, and never bring Nayeon close to that strip club. Nayeon’s a smart girl, but she can’t find out about everything.”

“I guess I can do that,” Hongjoong mumbles. “Thanks, San.”

The blonde-haired male nods. “Anytime. Now, are you hungry? I was about to make some breakfast.”

“How about I make it?” Wooyoung offers, as he quickly gets up. “The last time you made food, San, you almost burned the house down.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles.

Hongjoong laughs and Wooyoung lets out a snicker, as he walks toward the kitchen. Hongjoong and San are now alone, and San looks at Hongjoong.

“You know if you ever need anything, hyung, you can always come to us,” San assures.

Hongjoong smiles at San. “Thanks.”

\--

Seonghwa turns out to listen to Yunho. He makes sure to stay away from Hongjoong and avoids going anywhere near the Kim Industries building. He makes sure to always stay home, or be out with either Mingi, Yunho, or his partner at the strip club. Even though Seonghwa’s makes sure to stay away from Hongjoong, he can’t help but think about him every day. He misses him a lot already, and it’s only been ten days since he last saw him. 

“Hyung, you okay?” His partner’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine, Yeosang,” Seonghwa assures, sending the blonde an assuring smile. 

“You sure?” Yeosang doesn’t seem convinced, a small frown on his face. “Because you’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror for the past three minutes, and I’m concerned whether you want to summon Bloody Mary or punch the mirror.”

“I want to do the last one,” Seonghwa admits.

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang asks, sitting down next to Seonghwa.

The ravenette sighs. “It’s just... Remember when I told you about Hongjoong?” Yeosang nods. “I can’t stop thinking about him,” he continues. “I really want to see him again, but I made him a homewrecker. He’s fucking married, and he cheated on his wife with me. I’m a terrible human being, and I just wish I could go back in time, and stop us.”

“Hyung, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Yeosang consoles. “What’s done is done, and to be honest, I would’ve done the same.”

Seonghwa lets out a small smile. “It’s just...I hate myself for making Hongjoong a homewrecker. What if his wife is a loyal woman and loves him very much, and he cheated on her? Especially with a nobody like me? She’ll definitely come for me, and kill me. I don’t want to die yet, Yeosang.”

“Hyung, you won’t die,” he chuckles. “The least the woman will do is scold you, or slap you across the face. Who says she’ll end up finding out? She probably won’t.”

“What if she does, though?” 

“Then she does. There’s nothing you can do about it, except apologize.”

“I guess you’re right,” Seonghwa sighs. “Anyway, what did you have to tell me?”

Yeosang purses his lips, before saying: “I’m going to quit.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen once those words fall out of Yeosang’s mouth. “What?! Why?”

“I’ve been working here for almost two years, hyung,” he says. “It’s time I get a new job. Besides, Jongho doesn’t want me working here, and to be honest, I don’t want to be working here, either.”

“But we promised each other we would work here together, and quit together,” Seonghwa reminds. 

Yeosang sighs, and he bites his bottom lip. He did promise that, and he never breaks his promises. Especially if they're with Seonghwa. “Fine. What if we get a new job together? One that pays really well. Jongho says the place he works at is looking for new people to hire. Maybe we could apply there.”

“I don’t know, Yeosang,” Seonghwa says. “What if Ms. Kim doesn’t want to let us go that easily? You know how strict she is.”

“She loves us,” Yeosang prompts. “Besides, she owes us after we performed for free at her brother’s birthday party.”

“Alright, then,” Seonghwa gives in, but he's still unsure.

\--

“Hey, baby,” Jongho greets, as Yeosang and Seonghwa walk out of the strip club, the two of them wearing normal clothes.

“Hey,” Yeosang greets back, engulfing Jongho into a sweet kiss.

Seonghwa playfully gags, making Yeosang flip him off. Seonghwa lets out a giggle, and internally coos at the younger two. He's glad Yeosang finally has a boyfriend who loves and treats him like a queen, unlike his ex-boyfriend.

“Ready to go?” Jongho asks, as he and Yeosang finally pull away.

The blonde nods, turning to look at Seonghwa. “Ready to go, hyung?”

Seonghwa nods this time, and the three get inside Jongho’s car. Seonghwa and Yeosang are going to have an interview where Jongho works, so they're heading toward Yeosang’s and Jongho’s house to change since they're just in sweats. Around nineteen minutes later, they finally arrive, and Yeosang and Seonghwa head toward the bathrooms to shower. When Seonghwa finishes, he makes sure to style his hair nicely, put some light makeup on, and change into a light grey button-up tucked into black jeans, but puffed out, a black thin choker around his neck, and a black leather jacket on top. Yeosang does the same and changes into a black turtleneck, a blank long coat on top, a forest green velvet belt tied around his waist, and black jeans.

“Don’t you two look nice,” Jongho compliments, as he looks up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Seonghwa and Yeosang walking down the stairs.

Seonghwa smiles at him. “Thanks, Jongho. Ready to go?”

Jongho nods, and he and Yeosang link hands, as they all walk out of the house. They walk toward Jongho’s car and get in, the youngest turning the vehicle on. He starts driving, and nineteen minutes later, they arrive at the building where Jongho works. Seonghwa's too busy talking and playing around with the younger two to see where they are heading.

“We’re here,” Jongho announces, and Seonghwa looks around their surroundings. They're in a parking garage, and he can’t help but think the place looks familiar. 

“Let’s go,” Yeosang says, as he unbuckles himself. 

The three of them walk toward the elevator, and Jongho presses the seventh-floor button. The elevator soon starts descending, and a few seconds later, they get there. Seonghwa has never been to any type of building, so he doesn’t know where they are. He and Yeosang follow behind Jongho, as he leads them toward the front desk.

“Hey, Hoseok-hyung,” he greets the person at the front desk. 

“Hey, Jongho,” he greets back. “You don’t have work today, so why are you here?”

“My boyfriend and his friend have an interview with Mr. Kim,” Jongho explains.

“Their names?”

“Park Seonghwa.”

“Kang Yeosang.”

Hoseok nods, typing their names in. He prints something out and hands Seonghwa and Yeosang their passes. “Just wait in the sitting room, and Ms. Rosé will come out, and get you.”

The other three nod, thanking him before Jongho leads Seonghwa and Yeosang toward the sitting room. They sit down on the comfortable couches and wait for the said female to come pick them up. A few minutes later, a red-haired female wearing a white long-sleeved blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt comes out, heading toward them.

“Which one of you is Park Seonghwa?” she asks. 

Seonghwa lifts his hand. “I-I am.” 

Rosé smiles. “Please follow me, Seonghwa. I will be showing you to Mr. Kim’s office.”

“Good luck, hyung,” Yeosang and Jongho wish in unison, and Seonghwa quietly thanks them, as he gets up to follow behind Rosé. They arrive at a wooden door that has a golden plaque that reads ‘CEO KIM HONGJOONG’S OFFICE.’ Seonghwa’s eyes widen once he reads the plaque and panic rises in him. He decides to turn around to walk away, but Rosé has already knocked on the door, and Hongjoong has already said to come in.

“Good luck,” Rosé wishes before walking away.

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, before he slowly opens the door, stepping inside. He notices Hongjoong sitting at his desk, looking all handsome with his white hair slicked back, wearing a black suit that is probably more expensive than what Seonghwa earns in a month. Seonghwa quietly closes the door behind him, and awkwardly clears his throat.

“Please take a seat,” Hongjoong allows. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” Seonghwa nods, even though he is sure Hongjoong hasn’t seen him yet. He sits down on one of the chairs in front of Hongjoong’s desk, and clenches his jeans with his fists, as he waits for Hongjoong to finally look up. The male soon does a minute later and stops midway in talking, as he finally realizes whom he is interviewing. _“Seonghwa?”_

“H-hi,” he awkwardly greets, licking his lips nervously. “L-long time no see, H-Hongjoong.” ‘Hongjoong’ is also the name he couldn’t stop moaning a few nights ago.

“I thought you already had a job,” Hongjoong finally says after a few moments of silence. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I quit my job,” Seonghwa explains. “I-it’s not like I can be a stripper for the rest of my life, anyway.”

Hongjoong nods, guessing Seonghwa is right. Hongjoong surprisingly gets straight into business and interviews Seonghwa. The ravenette feels nervous throughout the whole thing and stutters every time he speaks, which he curses himself for. Hongjoong, though, finds Seonghwa’s stuttering cute, but doesn’t say anything.

“Alright, you will get a phone call in a few hours saying whether you got the job or not,” he states, as he organizes Seonghwa’s papers. 

The ravenette nods. “I-is that all?”

“Yes. Unless you have anything else to say.”

Seonghwa quickly shakes his head and is quick to get up. He awkwardly bows to Hongjoong, before quickly getting out of the younger’s office. Seonghwa heads back toward the sitting room, seeing Yeosang and Jongho talking. Once Yeosang notices Seonghwa has arrived, he looks at him.

“So how’d it go? Did you get the job?” Yeosang asks.

Seonghwa shrugs, sitting down next to Yeosang. “H-he said they’d call me to say if I got the job or not. Your turn, Yeosang.”

The blonde nods, getting up. “Wish me luck, guys.”

Jongho nods this time, whilst Seonghwa is still a bit too surprised that he is probably going to be working for Hongjoong soon.

\--

It turns out, Seonghwa _will_ be working for Hongjoong. Around ten forty-seven that night, he and Yeosang get a phone call that says they got hired. They cheer, and hug and jump with each other, Jongho joining in this time, happy for his boyfriend and his hyung. Seonghwa’s job actually turns out to be Hongjoong’s secretary—cliché, I know—and Yeosang turns out to be another receptionist. Their first day goes by smoothly, and Seonghwa doesn’t have to talk to Hongjoong a lot. He just gives and tells him what he needs, and leaves to continue whatever he has to finish.

Now, it’s been ten days since Seonghwa and Yeosang started working at Kim Industries, and the topic of them sleeping together has never been brought up between Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The older of the two honestly thinks about it at times, but he quickly shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts. Luckily, it seems as if Hongjoong’s wife and mom haven’t found out yet.

Seonghwa hopes they never will.

Currently, Seonghwa is in Hongjoong’s office, reading off the things that are in store for Hongjoong today. The white-haired male listens, nodding, and when Seonghwa is done, he looks at Hongjoong.

“Any questions, Mr. Kim?” Seonghwa asks.

“First, I’ve told you to not call me that,” Hongjoong reminds, making Seonghwa mutter an apology, “and second, cancel my lunch plans.”

Seonghwa nods, being quick to do so. “May I ask why?”

“I want to have lunch with you.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and he's quick to look up at Hongjoong. “W-what?”

“Can we have lunch together, Seonghwa?” he says, a pleading look in his eyes. “I just want to talk.”

Seonghwa wants to deny, say that he already has lunch plans with Yeosang and Jongho, but he also wants to ‘just talk’ with Hongjoong. So finally, Seonghwa nods. “S-sure.”

A relieved smile spreads across Hongjoong’s face. “Great.”

\--

“I won’t be able to have lunch with you guys today,” Seonghwa tells Yeosang and Jongho a minute before their lunch break.

“Why not?” Yeosang asks, a small frown on his face.

“I-I’m having lunch with Hongjoong,” Seonghwa quietly replies, feeling his face heat up. 

“Are you guys...?”

“No!” he exclaims but is quick to lower his voice. “Hongjoong just wants to talk.”

“Okay...” Yeosang seems as if he doesn’t believe Seonghwa, but the oldest doesn’t really care. “We’ll just have lunch together again another day, then.”

Seonghwa nods, glad his friends are okay with his new lunch plans. When their lunch break starts, Hongjoong walks out of his office and is quick to go to Seonghwa, asking if he's ready to go. Seonghwa nods, and follows behind Hongjoong. They walk instead of taking Hongjoong’s car, talking on the way. Surprisingly, conversation flows smoothly between them, and there's no awkwardness. They end up at a Korean restaurant nearby and order after they sit down at a table. They catch up and play along with each other as well. Seonghwa's just glad the subject of the two of them sleeping together is never brought up.

Well, until he brings it up.

“So, did your wife or mom find out?” he questions, and Hongjoong looks at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

“About us...you know...having sex.”

“Oh. No, they haven’t. Why?”

“J-just asking,” Seonghwa mutters. “By the way, Hongjoong, I-I hope you know that...us having sex wasn’t supposed to happen. Y-you cheated on your wife, and that’s not right.”

“Right.”

Seonghwa nods, and he takes a sip of his drink, looking away.

\--

A few days later, Seonghwa finds himself leaving work later than usual. Yeosang and Jongho left earlier than him, and they asked if he wanted them to wait for him, but he said no, saying they should go home without him. The couple seemed a bit doubtful, but Seonghwa convinced them to go home. They did, and Seonghwa stayed at work. It is eleven in the night, and Hongjoong has two more meetings he has to go to. He has told Seonghwa to go home, but he insists that he wants to stay with him. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” he says, as he and Seonghwa walk out of the meeting room, the two of them tired. “You didn’t have to.”

“I did,” he says, an exhausted smile on his face. “I’m your secretary, and your secretary must be there. Besides, you would’ve forgotten what they were talking about.”

Hongjoong lets out a laugh. “You know me so well. Need a ride home?”

“I can take the bus,” Seonghwa replies.

“I’ll take you home,” Hongjoong denies. “There are creeps on the bus at this hour. And don’t you dare deny, because you know it, too.”

“Yes, mom.” Hongjoong playfully glares at Seonghwa, and the older lets out a giggle. They both walk out of the building and toward Hongjoong’s car. They get in, and Hongjoong turns the vehicle on. “What’s your address?” he asks as he gets out of the parking spot.

“Can you give me your phone?” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong nods, giving it to Seonghwa. The older thanks him, putting his address on the GPS. The automatic female voice tells Hongjoong where to go first, and he listens. He and Seonghwa make some light conversation, as Hongjoong drives toward Seonghwa’s house. Around twenty-five minutes later, Hongjoong stops in front of the house, shifting the gear to park.

“We’re here,” he announces, looking at Seonghwa’s house. “Nice house.”

Seonghwa smiles, and he gathers his stuff. “Thanks. Thanks for the ride, too.”

Hongjoong nods. “Anytime, Seonghwa.”

The ravenette smiles and goes to open the door, but it doesn’t budge. He tries again, but it doesn’t budge this time, either. “Um...I think the door’s jammed,” he nervously chuckles.

Hongjoong groans and takes out his phone. “Sorry. My car’s been doing this for a while now. Wooyoung’s been telling me to get a new one, but I haven’t had the time to do so.”

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa assures. “Are you going to call a tow truck?”

Hongjoong nods and starts speaking on the phone. He hangs up the call a few seconds later, shaking his head. “They’ll be here soon.”

Seonghwa nods this time. The two are quiet for a bit, until they see headlights in the rearview side mirrors of the car. Hongjoong sighs in relief and rolls the window down to wave his hand. The tow truck stops behind them, a guy getting out, and heading toward Hongjoong’s side.

“Hey,” the guy greets. “I’ll be putting your car on the tow truck now, okay? We’ll be heading toward the station.”

Hongjoong nods and the guy pats the car before he leaves. He goes back inside his truck and hauls Hongjoong’s car on the vehicle.

“We won’t fall, right?” Seonghwa wearily says.

“No,” Hongjoong replies, but he isn’t so sure.

The tow truck starts driving them toward the tow truck station, and around sixteen minutes later they arrive. Hongjoong and Seonghwa get out of the car and walk toward the guy, who tells them to go inside. 

“I’ma call Yeosang, and see if he can give us a ride,” Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong nods. A few seconds later, after explaining everything to Yeosang, Seonghwa ends the call. “He’ll come pick us up soon.”

Hongjoong nods again. They nervously wait, until either the tow truck guy comes back, or until Yeosang comes. The tow truck guy comes in first and looks at Hongjoong.

“The car’s definitely jammed,” the guy tells him. “It’ll take us a few days to fix it, but we’ll give you a call once the car’s done, Mr. Kim. Is that alright?”

“Yes of course,” he answers. “Thank you.” The guy nods, bowing shortly before he walks back outside. Hongjoong lets out a sigh, and he looks at Seonghwa. “I’m sorry I got us into this mess,” he apologizes. “If only I had let you go on the bus, you would be home by now.”

“It’s fine, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa assures, placing his hand on top of Hongjoong’s, and giving it a small squeeze.

Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa, seeming a bit more assured. They hold eye contact for a bit, before Seonghwa’s gaze drops down to Hongjoong’s lips. The white-haired male’s gaze also drops down to Seonghwa’s lips, and it isn’t long before they start leaning in. But, before their lips can touch again, Seonghwa’s phone starts ringing, and he jumps away from Hongjoong, smiling at him apologetically, before answering the call.


	3. Chapter 3

“H-hello?” Seonghwa curses himself for stuttering, as he answers the call.

“Hyung.” It's Yeosang. “I’m outside.”

Seonghwa turns to look out the window, indeed seeing Yeosang’s car there. “O-okay. We’ll be out in a few.”

“M’kay,” he replies before he hangs up.

“Y-Yeosang’s outside,” Seonghwa tells Hongjoong, putting his phone away.

Hongjoong nods, and they both walk outside. They walk toward Yeosang’s car, and Seonghwa gets in the passenger’s seat, whilst Hongjoong sits in the backseat.

“Hey, Yeosang,” he greets, as he buckles himself in. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Y-you’re welcome, hyung.” Yeosang has actually gotten to know Hongjoong as well, since they have talked before, and clicked immediately. They're almost like best friends, but almost not, since Hongjoong is still Yeosang’s boss, and Yeosang treats him like he is.

Yeosang drives toward Hongjoong’s house to drop him off first, and they get there minutes later. Hongjoong can see Nayeon’s car in the driveway and groans internally. Yeosang parks nearby Hongjoong’s house and turns the emergency lights on since there is no free parking. 

“Thanks for the ride, Yeosang,” Hongjoong repeats, as he unbuckles himself. He spares a glance at Seonghwa through the rearview mirror, the oldest averting eye contact with him. Hongjoong lets out a soft sigh, getting out. Yeosang rolls down the window, smiling at Hongjoong.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Yeosang says.

Hongjoong smiles back at the blonde. “Goodnight, Yeosang. Goodnight, Seonghwa.”

The raven-haired male finally looks away from the window, smiling nervously at Hongjoong. “G-goodnight, Hongjoong.”

Their boss smiles at them one last time before he walks toward his house. Yeosang turns the emergency lights off once they both make sure Hongjoong enters his house safely. Yeosang shifts the gear to drive and starts driving. Silence engulfs him and Seonghwa, and Yeosang glances at the older, seeing him spacing out.

“Hyung?” Yeosang calls out, putting his attention back to the road. “You okay? You seem a bit pale.”

“I-I’m fine,” Seonghwa whispers, but his voice is so quiet, Yeosang almost can’t hear him.

Yeosang senses Seonghwa’s silence has something to do with Hongjoong. “Did something happen between you and Hongjoong-hyung?”

Seonghwa knows he can’t lie to Yeosang, so he replies, “Y-yes, actually. W-we almost kissed.”

Yeosang is kind of expecting that answer, so he nods. “Why didn’t you?”

“You called.”

“Oh.” Honestly, Yeosang can see the heart eyes Hongjoong and Seonghwa give each other. They make it so obvious. Only they can’t see it. Yeosang knows Hongjoong has a wife, but he notices how Hongjoong doesn’t really care about her. In the days he has worked in Kim Industries, Yeosang sees and hears Nayeon call Hongjoong. The white-haired male always lets out a groan, but he answers the call. “So, if I haven’t called, would you guys have kissed?” Seonghwa stays quiet for a bit before he slowly nods. Yeosang lets out a small smile, but he clears his throat. “Sorry for interrupting, then,” he apologizes, and Seonghwa gives him a weird look.

“Why are you apologizing?” Seonghwa asks. “You stopped us from doing a bad thing. Hongjoong would’ve cheated on his wife, and I would’ve made him a homewrecker. Again. So thank you.”

“I say go for it, hyung,” Yeosang encourages, ignoring what Seonghwa has just said. “Hongjoong-hyung doesn’t really love his wife. I see the way he acts whenever he’s with her, or whenever she calls him. Hell, there’s even been rumors that their marriage was arranged.”

“Well, what if it was, then? Yu-jin probably made them marry each other, and it was Hongjoong’s mother’s decision,” Seonghwa says. “She’s a powerful woman, and she can harm you if you ever come in her way.”

“She doesn’t need to know.”

Seonghwa shakes his head at Yeosang.

\--

Hongjoong walks toward the front door, getting out his keys. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, so he can walk inside. He closes the door behind him and is about to open his mouth to announce that he is home, but stops when he hears a familiar voice from the living room.

“Mother?” he whispers to himself, as he walks toward the said room.

Once he arrives, Hongjoong sees his mother and Nayeon talking and giggling amongst each other, cups of tea placed on the coffee table in front of them. But once they notice Hongjoong standing there, they stop talking to look at him.

“Hongjoong, why don’t you give your mother a hug?” she says, a playful smile on her lips, as she gets up. Hongjoong smiles, and he walks over toward his mom, hugging her. They pull away a few seconds later, and Hongjoong’s mother holds her son’s biceps, looking at him up and down, a proud smile on her face. “I’m glad you haven’t gained any weight from the last time I saw you,” she says, and Hongjoong internally rolls his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re still up and healthy,” he shoots back, a fake smile on his face.

His mother smiles back, letting out a small chuckle. She motions for Hongjoong to join them, and sit down. He does, sitting down next to Nayeon. She pecks his lips as a greeting, and he lets out a small smile.

“Why’d you take so long to come home, babe?” she asks.

“I was giving my secretary a ride to his house, but he couldn’t get out since the door was jammed, so I had to call a tow truck,” Hongjoong explains. “Sorry for taking so long.”

His mother lets out a small hum, placing her cup down on the coffee table again after taking a sip of her tea. “Couldn’t your secretary just take the bus or the train? Is he really that desperate to spend more time with you?”

Hongjoong glares at his mother. “He actually offered to do so, but there are creeps at this hour, so I didn’t let him. Sorry for taking care of my workers, mother.”

His mother lets out a small unamused ‘hmph’, crossing her arms across her chest. Nayeon seems to notice the tension in the air, so she lets out a smile.

“I’ll be back with some snacks,” she says, getting up. Hongjoong and his mother don’t say anything, and Nayeon walks toward the kitchen.

“You know, I could give you less work to do, so you can spend more time with Nayeon,” his mother speaks up, looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I’m getting old, Hongjoong. I want grandchildren.”

Hongjoong internally shudders at the thought of having any children with Nayeon. “Why did you even make me marry _her_? You could’ve at least made me marry someone who didn’t like me. She’s very clingy, and I have a difficult time getting ready in the morning because she’s always clinging to me.”

“That’s how wives are, Hongjoong,” his mother smirks.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Can I please divorce her, mother? We’ve been together long enough. You already got the fame you wanted. I don’t love Nayeon, and it’s unfair to her that she thinks I love her when I don’t.”

His mother glares at him. “Don’t say that, Kim Hongjoong. You are very lucky to have a wife like Nayeon.” She narrows her eyes at Hongjoong, seeming as if she's thinking before she lets out a groan. “You’re not in love with someone else, are you? Especially with a _boy_?”

“What if I am?” Hongjoong snaps. “I don’t love Nayeon, and never will. She’s better off with someone else. We’re _both_ better off with someone else.”

“I don’t care,” his mother snarks. “You’re staying married to Nayeon, and that’s final. Now, tell me who you’re in love with.”

“I’m not telling you,” Hongjoong scoffs.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Do it, or else I’ll tell Nayeon that you want to get her pregnant.”

Hongjoong glares at his mother, before letting out a frustrated sigh. “I...I’m in love with my secretary, okay?”

 _“Him?”_ Hongjoong’s mother has actually met Seonghwa, but only once. She only shook his hand, judged his looks and appearance, before turning her attention back to what she was doing. “Why would you love someone like him? He’s a nobody. You need someone like Nayeon. Someone rich, pretty, and overall, can give you kids that have your own blood.”

“You’re no one to tell me what to do with my life,” Hongjoong scowls, his mother’s eyes widening at his words. “I can fall in love with whoever I want, and you can’t tell me who to love and who to not love. You haven’t been a mother to be me ever since I was a baby. Every time I see you, I wish it was you who was in that car accident, not dad.”

His mother’s eyes grow wider, before anger flares in them. She stands up and slaps Hongjoong right across the face, tears in her eyes. “You know I always cry over your dad every day. Do you know how hard it is to be a mother _and_ a father to someone?”

“You obviously don’t,” Hongjoong scoffs. “Now, get the fuck out of my house, before I take you out myself.”

His mother glares at him, wiping her tears away. She grabs her bag and coat, before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Hongjoong lets out a frustrated sigh, ruffling his hair. Nayeon is just in time to come inside the living room, a tray in her hands, and a confused look on her face, as she notices that Hongjoong’s mother isn’t here anymore.

“W-where’s your mother?” Nayeon asks.

“She left,” Hongjoong mutters. He looks at Nayeon. “It’s better if we break up, Nayeon. I’ll be over at my friend’s house.”

Hongjoong doesn’t miss the sad and surprised look that appears on Nayeon’s face, as he walks toward the front door. He grabs his coat and his keys, before opening the front door. He walks outside and closes the door behind him. He pulls on his coat and starts walking. He doesn’t know where he is heading, even though he said he's heading toward his friend’s house. Before he knows it, tears are already rolling down his face, and he lets them fall. Snow starts to fall from the sky, falling on his head, but he doesn’t mind, starting to lightly sob.

\--

“Goodnight, guys,” Seonghwa says with a small smile on his face, as Yeosang and Jongho head toward their room.

“Goodnight, hyung.” The others wave, before walking away. Seonghwa continues being on his phone, but it isn’t long before he hears the door knock. He raises an eyebrow and checks the time; one forty-three a.m. It's late in the night, so who would be knocking on the door this late? Seonghwa grabs a knife from the kitchen, and hides it behind his back, as he cautiously walks toward the door. He opens it and checks who it is, surprised to see Hongjoong on the other side.

“H-Hongjoong?”

The white-haired male looks up, his eyes red and puffy. “H-hey. Sorry for knocking so late.”

“I-it’s fine,” Seonghwa assures, putting the knife on the small table next to the door. He steps to the side, so Hongjoong can enter. “C-come in.”

“Thanks.” Hongjoong gives Seonghwa a small smile, as he walks inside. Earlier, when he was walking in the snow, he let his feet take over him, and they led him toward Seonghwa’s house. He still doesn’t know how he remembered where Seonghwa lived—especially how he knew where to head to from his house—but right now, he's too sad and stressed to care.

“Do you want anything?” Seonghwa offers, as he closes the door, locking it. “Water? Food?”

“I-I’m fine,” Hongjoong replies. “Th-thanks.”

Seonghwa nods, and he motions for Hongjoong to sit down on the couch. The male does so, sniffling. Seonghwa soon joins him and frowns at the sight of Hongjoong’s red and puffy eyes, and the sad look on his face.

“Care to explain why you’re here, and why you’re crying?” Seonghwa asks softly.

Hongjoong sniffles, and lets out a sigh before he opens his mouth to explain. He explains how his mother was home when he got there, their argument started, Hongjoong kicked his mother out, and how Hongjoong subconsciously walked toward Seonghwa’s house. When Hongjoong is done explaining, he feels like crying again, but he holds his tears back, not wanting to seem weak in front of Seongwha.

“I’m sorry you had to argue with your mom like that,” he frowns. “But...why did you ask your mom if you could divorce your wife? Shouldn’t you make that decision? Shouldn’t your mom not care?”

Hongjoong looks down at his lap. “P-promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I-I promise.”

“My marriage was arranged by my mother. She thought if I married someone rich and famous, it would get her more fame, and it did,” Hongjoong explains. “But now it’s been three years, and my mother wants grandchildren. She’s gotten to use it, and I think she’s forgotten that I don’t love Nayeon at all.”

Seonghwa’s eyes are wide. He never even had a clue that Hongjoong’s and Nayeon’s marriage was arranged. Yeosang had told him that it was a rumor, but after that, Seonghwa never really thought about it. He just thought Yeosang was trying to comfort him, but Yeosang turned out to be right.

“S-so...you didn’t really care that we had sex, and you cheated on your wife?” Seonghwa finally asks after a few moments of silence.

Hongjoong shakes his head. “I still don’t. The only reason I never made a move toward you after that was because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Besides, you thought I cared about cheating on my wife when I don’t. Not really.”

“Y-you said you were in love with someone,” Seonghwa remembers, looking at Hongjoong. “I-if it’s not Nayeon, th-then who is it?”

Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa. “It's you. I’m in love with _you_ , Park Seonghwa.”

\--

“He’s not here again?” Hongjoong questions, not really surprised that Seonghwa isn’t here again.

“No,” Yeosang replies, shaking his head. “He claims he’s sick, but I don’t think he is.”

Hongjoong nods. “Alright. Thank you, Yeosang.”

The blonde nods this time, and Hongjoong walks back toward his office. It’s been seventeen days ever since Hongjoong confessed his love toward Seonghwa. After he did, the older didn’t say anything. He just offered Hongjoong wanted to stay the night, and he said yes since he didn’t feel like walking back to his house at two in the morning. The next morning, when Hongjoong woke up and went downstairs, he only saw Yeosang and Jongho. Seonghwa was nowhere in sight. Jongho said Seonghwa was out, but neither of them knew where he was. Hongjoong felt a pang of sadness wash over him since he thought Seonghwa had rejected his feelings. Ever since that day, Seonghwa hasn’t been to work, and Hongjoong can’t really blame him, anyway.

\--

 _“I’m in love with_ you _, Park Seonghwa.”_

The said male can’t stop thinking about those words. No matter how hard he tries. He knows, feels it in his heart, that he feels the same way about Hongjoong but somehow can’t accept his feelings. Maybe it's because Hongjoong is already married. Or maybe it's because Seonghwa’s afraid to be in love.

Seonghwa’s never even been in a relationship in his twenty-two years of living. The only close thing to a relationship he’s ever been in is having sex with random men. Even there he doesn’t feel anything. The only time he’s ever felt something for a man he’s had sex with is for Hongjoong.

“You worthless slut,” the man that is fucking him rasps in his ear, thrusting in and out of him. Seonghwa just lets out a moan. He feels more pain than pleasure right now, but he isn’t complaining since the male is paying him three thousand dollars. The male finally reaches his climax, and he pulls out of Seonghwa, making the ravenette sigh in relief. The male glares at him, before starting to get dressed. He grabs multiple hundred bucks from his wallet and throws it at Seonghwa’s naked body. “Thanks for the fuck,” he smirks, before walking out of the room.

Once the door is closed, Seonghwa finally gets up. He cleans himself, puts on his clothes, before grabbing the money. He makes sure it's the right amount, before shoving it into his pocket. He limps outside and out of the hotel, walking back home. Ever since Hongjoong confessed his love, Seonghwa has gone back to his prostitute days. He thought if random men fucked him again, he would forget about Hongjoong and his words, but he was wrong. Even so, he still lets random men fuck him. Seonghwa hasn’t told anyone yet, but he knows Yeosang has his suspicions.

Seonghwa doesn’t feel like going back to work soon, anyway. He thinks about quitting, but he knows it wouldn’t be fair to Yeosang since the two agreed to work together. He just doesn’t know what to do anymore.

\--

“I’m home!” Hongjoong calls out, knowing Nayeon is home, as he closes the door behind him.

“Babe!” she squeals, as she practically jumps on Hongjoong. The white-haired male is a bit surprised, but he sets Nayeon on the ground, giving her a confused look.

“What?” he asks.

“I’m pregnant!” Nayeon cheers, showing Hongjoong the pregnancy test that holds two pink lines. Hongjoong’s eyes widen.

“W-what?”

“I’m pregnant!” Nayeon repeats, but her smile falters, as she realizes Hongjoong isn’t excited as she is. “What’s wrong? Are you not happy?”

“Y-you cheated on me,” he accuses, and Nayeon stares at him with wide eyes. “Don’t you dare deny, Nayeon, because you know I’m right. We haven’t had sex in two months, and you’re not even showing.”

“I-I didn’t,” she denies. “R-really.” Hongjoong gives her a stern look, and Nayeon finally breaks down a few seconds later. She falls to her knees, sobbing, clenching the pregnancy test in her hands. “I-I’m sorry. I-it’s just your mom told she wanted grandchildren, s-so I thought if I got pregnant, w-whether the baby was yours or not, she’d be happy.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “So you cheated on me.” It's more of a statement than a question.

Nayeon slowly nods. “I-I’m sorry.”

Hongjoong is about to say it is fine, but then he realizes something. If he tells his mother that Nayeon cheated on him, and is pregnant with another man’s child, his mother would let them get a divorce. Hongjoong smiles to himself and pulls Nayeon up.

“I’m going to call my mother,” he tells her. “You’re not going to get in trouble, but my mother deserves to know.”

“A-alright,” Nayeon agrees, sniffling.

Hongjoong lets out a small smile and is quick to dial his mother’s number.

\--

Around six days later, Seonghwa finds himself being forced by Yeosang to go to a business party with him and Jongho. Hongjoong ]invited the three of them but doesn’t know if Seonghwa wants to go. 

Currently, Seonghwa is finishing showering, stepping out of the tub. He quickly dries himself and looks at the clothes Yeosang has picked for him. Seonghwa lets out a sigh and changes into a black turtleneck that is underneath a dark grey blazer and matching suit pants. He brushes his hair, puts some gel in it, and parts it to the sides. He puts on a silver necklace and puts a dangly earring on his right ear. He puts beige eyeshadow on his eyes and coats his lips with pink lipgloss. Once he is done, he gets out of the bathroom, seeing Yeosang and Jongho already ready.

“Don’t you look hot,” Yeosang compliments, a small smirk on his face. 

Seonghwa gives Yeosang a small smile. “Thanks. You guys look nice, too.”

“Thanks, hyung. Ready to go?” Jongho says as he grabs the keys.

“I guess,” Seonghwa mutters, and follows behind the other two. 

The three of them walk toward Jongho’s car and get inside after the youngest unlocks it. Jongho turns the car on, shifts the gear, and starts to drive. The place where the business party is being held is around thirty-four minutes away, so Seonghwa has a bit of time to get ready to face Hongjoong.

As said, thirty-four minutes later, the three get there. It is six forty-four in the evening, and they're only a minute late. They quickly get out of the car and walk toward the dining room, where Hongjoong said he would mostly be. Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa finally walks inside the dining room after Yeosang and Jongho, skimming the room for Hongjoong. He finds the white-haired male soon, and he is talking with three other men, but Seonghwa’s breath hitches, once he sees Hongjoong. The male is wearing a black button-up, a black tie, a black leather blazer, black striped suit pants, and a small necklace dangling from his neck. He has a few piercings on his ears and tangerine eyeshadow on his eyes, his white hair slicked back but ruffled to make it look a bit messy.

“Ah, these are my precious workers,” he says, as he notices Yeosang and Jongho, motioning toward them. “They’re very hard workers, and I’m glad to have them on my team.” He then looks up, seeing Seonghwa. Hongjoong looks speechless, as he sees the oldest, a small smile on the said male’s face. Hongjoong clears his throat and motions toward Seonghwa. “A-and this is my faithful secretary. Without him, I’d probably be a mess.”

“Nice to meet you, guys,” the first guy says. 

“Likewise,” Yeosang returns, and they all shake hands with them.

Once the four are done speaking with the three men, Hongjoong turns toward the other three. “I’m glad you guys could come,” he tells them. “You all look nice.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongho says. “You look nice, too. Where’s your wife? I thought she was supposed to come.”

“She was sick,” Hongjoong explains, and the others nod. Seonghwa senses he's lying, though. “Anyway, I need to speak to some other people. You guys are free to do whatever, but Seonghwa, I do need you to come with me. Can you?”

“O-of course,” he replies.

“Great. We’ll see each other later,” Hongjoong tells Yeosang and Jongho, and they nod again. “Seonghwa, follow me please.” Seonghwa nods this time, and he and Hongjoong leave Yeosang and Jongho. They walk in silence for a bit, before Hongjoong finally speaks up: “I’m glad you could make it, Seonghwa. Care to explain why you didn’t come to work the past few weeks?”

Seonghwa gulps. “S-sorry. I-I just didn’t feel good.”

“I know you’re lying,” Hongjoong says. “It’s because of what I told you, isn’t it?”

“Hongjoong-”

“Look, I’m sorry for saying that so suddenly,” he apologizes, cutting Seonghwa off, “but I truly am in love with you, Seonghwa. I don’t know if you feel the same way about me, and you don’t have to. I just felt like you needed to know.”

“W-what about your wife?” he reminds.

Hongjoong purses his lips. “Let’s talk somewhere more privately.” Seonghwa nods, and he follows behind Hongjoong toward somewhere more private. They arrive at a restroom, and Hongjoong locks the door behind them. Seonghwa looks at him expectantly. “My wife and I are divorced,” he finally informs. “I found out she had cheated on me, and she’s now pregnant with another man’s baby. After a lot of convincing, my mother finally let me love whoever I wanted. I’m free from Nayeon, Seonghwa.”

The ravenette is surprised, but relieved as well. “S-so, you two aren’t together anymore?”

Hongjoong nods. “We’re not.”

That’s all it takes for Seonghwa to slam their lips together. He presses his hands on the back of Hongjoong’s head, relieved that their lips are touching once again. Hongjoong is a bit surprised, but he happily kisses Seonghwa back, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. Seonghwa backs up until his back hits the wall, and their kiss turns heated. Teeth clash together, and tongues entwine. Hongjoong soon pulls away for oxygen and pulls down Seonghwa’s turtleneck to kiss down the ravenette’s neck. 

Seonghwa quickly unbuttons his blazer, taking it off. Hongjoong helps him take off his turtleneck, and Seonghwa shivers a bit at the cold, but Hongjoong is quick to warm up his skin with his mouth. Hongjoong sucks hickeys on Seonghwa’s neck, and the ravenette lets out a moan when Hongjoong sucks a certain spot between his neck and shoulder. Hongjoong soon trails down, kissing down Seonghwa’s chest, and soon reaches his suit pants. He looks up at Seonghwa and the male nods. Hongjoong pulls them down, revealing Seonghwa’s boxers. The male blushes, but Hongjoong is quick to pull them down, Seonghwa’s hard on jumping out.

Hongjoong doesn’t waste a second, before he engulfs Seonghwa’s dick in his mouth, the older throwing his head back against the wall. He lets his fingers go in Hongjoong’s hair, and he tugs on the white locks, as Hongjoong bobs his head up and down. He swirls his tongue around the shaft, pressing kitten licks all over the base. 

“H-Hongjoong,” Seonghwa moans, feeling as if he is going to cum.

Hongjoong doesn’t pull away, letting Seonghwa cum in his mouth. Hongjoong happily swallows it all, before getting back up, engulfing Seonghwa into a kiss. Seonghwa finds it a bit weird to taste himself in Hongjoong’s mouth, but he mostly doesn’t mind, letting out a moan against the younger’s lips.

“Do you have lube?” he whispers, as he pulls away. Seonghwa shakes his head, so Hongjoong spits on his fingers. Seonghwa wraps his long legs around Hongjoong’s waist, and the white-haired male slowly inserts one finger inside Seonghwa’s hole. The ravenette lets out a wince, kind of not used to the feeling. He soon gets used to it, moaning to let Hongjoong know to put in another one. The male does, and he scissors the two fingers around Seonghwa’s hole, making the ravenette grip Hongjoong’s shoulders. He finally inserts the third finger, and rams them in deeper, stretching Seonghwa out more. “You ready?” he asks, looking at Seonghwa.

The ravenette nods. Hongjoong quickly takes his fingers out and spreads the remaining spit on his cock. He aligns it with Seonghwa’s hole and slowly pushes himself in. Seonghwa winces at the feeling of being stretched out, forgetting how Hongjoong’s cock fits inside of him. Hongjoong moans, forgetting how tight and warm Seonghwa’s hole is. Tears roll down the ravenette’s face, and Hongjoong is quick to wipe them away, stopping until Seonghwa tells him to continue.

Seonghwa does a few seconds later, and Hongjoong pushes the rest of himself in. Seonghwa lets out a drawled moan, raking his nails all over Hongjoong’s, knowing he left scratches behind. He knows Hongjoong doesn’t mind. 

Hongjoong is now fully inside of Seonghwa and waits until the older tells him to start moving. Seonghwa soon does by tapping Hongjoong’s shoulder, and the white-haired male moves his hips slowly, Seonghwa already feeling euphoric. Hongjoong grips Seonghwa’s hips, as he moves, loving the squelching sounds his thrusting makes, as his cock hits Seonghwa’s hole. 

“F-faster,” he moans, and Hongjoong looks at him doubtfully, but is quick to do as he is told.

Hongjoong’s thrusting becomes faster, and Seonghwa wraps his arms around the male’s neck, pulling him closer. Hongjoong is different from any guy he’s ever had sex with. The other guys never waited for him to get comfortable, sometimes they don’t prep him, and sometimes they don’t even ask if Seonghwa wants it. But Hongjoong...he takes care of Seonghwa. He makes sure to prepper his neck and face with kisses, so he'd be distracted from the pain. He makes sure to take his time to finger Seonghwa and make sure he is stretched out enough, so he wouldn’t feel too much pain when Hongjoong enters him. Hongjoong makes sure to stop when Seonghwa feels pain. He makes sure that Seonghwa is comfortable with everything and most important of all, he makes sure Seonghwa wants it.

Hongjoong soon rams himself deeper and rougher, finding Seonghwa’s prostate when the male lets out a loud moan. Hongjoong continues hitting that spot, making Seonghwa’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Seonghwa feels overstimulated, but it feels _amazing_ , especially since it is Hongjoong who is making him feel like this.

Seonghwa soon feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and he presses his lips against Hongjoong’s. “I-I’m cumming,” he announces, as he pulls away.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Hongjoong whispers huskily, and Seonghwa cums right there and then, the white liquid going on his lower abdomen, and a little on Hongjoong’s.

The white-haired male follows soon after, cumming inside Seonghwa. Hongjoong stays inside the older, the two still coming down from their high. A minute later, Hongjoong pulls out of Seonghwa, making the ravenette let out a small whine at the loss. Hongjoong smiles apologetically, kissing Seonghwa’s forehead, as he reaches for their clothes. He cleans the two of them, before dressing them.

“Hongjoong?” he speaks up, as Hongjoong finishes buttoning the last button on his blazer.

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you, too.”

And Seonghwa is more than glad to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> title: younha’s and rm’s “winter flower”


End file.
